As more features are added to or improved upon for wireless devices, these wireless devices are increasingly required to support more frequency bands, e.g., data/voice services, carrier aggregation, roaming, etc. Broadband antenna technology, such as, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE) B17, is required. Due to the limited space, passive cellular antenna design is a balance between high-band and low-band performance, according to different carrier requirements, e.g., high-band for carrier and low-band for a different carrier. Industrial designs (IDs) of wireless devices are gearing towards smaller/lower profiles with larger displays. Antennas with reduced keep-out area and lower profile have to coexist with other components, e.g., speaker, microphone, headphone jack, touch panel, flex circuit, Universal Serial Bus (USB), etc. These issues as well as increasing carrier and regulatory requirements (e.g., head and hand specification, Specific Absorption Rate (SAR), Electronic Communications Committee (ECC), etc.) create challenges that must be met by antenna designs for newer generations of wireless devices.